Rémissible
by M4no0
Summary: RECHERCHE D'AUTEUR POUR CO-ECRITURE  Une jeune fille bien plus saine que l'acteur en plein essor. Elle ne le reconnaitra pas et vivra une des plus belles rencontres de sa vie. Il lui mentira mais ne pourra pas se passer d'elle...


_**1**_

_J'étais assis au bar avec quelques personnes de l'équipe. Sortir en trop gros effectifs avec les membres du cast pose beaucoup de problèmes alors je me suis beaucoup isolé au cours de ces derniers mois. Seuls certains têtus me bougent et restent un soutien pour moi._

_10 mois, 10 long mois que j'ai accepté ce rôle de Murphy Jones pour un film à gros budget. Le premier grand rôle de ma carrière. J'ai sué, je me suis battu pour en arriver là, j'ai du dire au revoir à tous ceux que je croyais être des amis, je me suis éloigné d'une partie de ma famille par trop de distance. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne regrette rien. Je méprise la plupart des gens de ce milieu, trop sûrs d'eux, mais je ne crache pas sur les jolies demoiselles qu'il contient, jamais ! Mike m'interrompit dans mes pensées :_

_- « Les mecs, j'nous sens bien seuls là ! Regardez à côté »_

_Chacun de nous tourna la tête vers la droite, parfaitement synchronisés. La scène devrait être risible. 3 jeunes femmes étaient à une table un peu à l'écart. Elle étaient magnifiques, riant de bon cœur._

_- « Dit donc, sacrément jolies les filles de Paris ! Ed, invite-les pour nous stp »_

_- « Bande de chacals »_

_Et là, je remerciai papa et maman de m'avoir élevé en France pour ensuite partir en Amérique ! Etre bilingue m'a ouvert beaucoup de portes, je l'avoue. Je me dirigeai donc vers les charmantes demoiselles, surement aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un ascenseur. _

_**2**_

_- « Bella, on rentre, tu … ? »_

_- « Oh, heu … »_

_- « ça te dirait de rester encore un peu, je pourrais te ramener si tu veux ? »_

_- « Ouais ok. Les filles, je vous retrouve à l'appart »_

_- « Ok, amuse-toi bien»_

_- « C'est cool que tu sois là. Alors parles-moi de toi ! »_

_- « Mmh, pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question. Seriez-vous une bande de dangereux mafieux recherchés ou c'est juste que tu te la joue mystérieux à ne pas vouloir me dire ce qui vous amène à Paris? »_

_Mon dieu, cette femme allait me rendre fou. Plus têtue tu meurs._

_- On est en fait à la recherche de jolies femmes pour les enlever et faire d'elles nos femmes à tout faire, éludai-je._

_J'espérais qu'elle se contenterai de ma réponse car je n'étais pas prêt à révéler mon identité. J'étais déjà chanceux qu'elle ne m'ai pas reconnu, et je compte bien profiter de cette chance. La célébrité fausse les rapports, et bon dieu, j'en ai assez bouffé !_

_**3**_

_Putain s'que j'ai envie d'elle. J'ai rien à perdre, je ne reviendrai surement jamais à Bordeaux et cette femme m'attire comme jamais. J'ai besoin de profiter d'elle, de son corps, sans attache. Tellement que je ne m'entends pas dire_

_- Tu montes avec moi ?_

_Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée, aucun doute qu'elle ait très bien deviné ce que j'attend d'elle. Malgré tout, elle accepte. Je manque de me jeter sur elle, et de la prendre ici, dans ma voiture. Mais tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre._

_**4**_

_Cette nuit me hante, c'est dingue. J'ai pris un plaisir fou, elle, son corps, ses lèvres, son … Oh là il vaut mieux que j'arrête de penser à ça, je vais devenir barge ! _

_**5**_

_Je me retrouvais dans ses bras pour la dernière fois. Nous avons passé une semaine collés l'un à l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas me séparer d'elle, ni elle de moi. C'était fusionnel, tellement que je ne me sentais pas de reprendre le tournage dans le Kansas. Bordel, c'étais pas une ville qui nous séparerait, mais tout un océan. Et très honnêtement, je ne pensais pas continuer cette relation. Je ne pouvais pas. J'ai toujours été possessif, et très entier dans mes choix. Quand je veux quelque chose, je le veux vraiment. Aucun amour ne supporte la distance. Et dans notre cas, ça ne va pas plus loin qu'une forte attirance, je pense. Alors non, je ne me sens pas de continuer tout ça. Et elle le sait, ça se voit. Je pense qu'elle partage mon avis. _

_Et pourtant, je ne savais pas, à ce moment là, ce que ce petit bout de femme allait faire de moi, et de ma vie._

**Coucou à tous ! Ce chapitre n'en est pas vraiment un puisque je recherche quelqu'un pour faire à deux cette fiction. Je débute vraiment donc je prend tous vos conseils, etc. Tenez moi au courant ! Gros bisous**

**M**_**A**_**NO0**


End file.
